


The Hewlette Quadrology

by velocitygrass



Series: Ever fallen in love? [16]
Category: Stargate Atlantis RPS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-16
Updated: 2007-09-16
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four stories in anticipation of David's first child, written with the (wrong) assumption that it would be a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonadorita](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sonadorita).



> This is entirely a work of fiction.

"Joe."

It felt good just to hear David's voice again. Even if it was just over the phone. He didn't even have that for three days with family surrounding him constantly.

"Merry Christmas," he said.

"You too."

Something was wrong. And the fact that he could tell from just two words should worry him, but it didn't. He didn't say anything, waiting for David to tell him whatever he had to say.

"I proposed to Jane."

And there it was. It was as if something was twisting his gut.

"That's great," he forced over his lips, wincing at how bad he sounded.

It wasn't as if this was unexpected. Hell, he had _told_ David that he should marry her. Still he felt utterly unprepared for this feeling of loss.

"She's pregnant."

A whirlwind of emotion shot through Joe. There was happiness, because being a father was the greatest thing that happened to him and he was happy that David would experience it too. But there was also a bit of jealousy, because this was something that he could never give David. It was something that he'd never be able to compete with.

Not that he wanted to compete. He'd had his chance.

"Congratulations." He was glad that it sounded genuine.

"Thank you." There was a pause. "Bye, Joe."

David hung up before Joe could answer.

Joe let it all wash over him. David was going to be a father. David was going to marry Jane.

And there was a small voice inside of him again that he didn't silence this time. He wondered if David had only proposed to Jane because she was pregnant.

Joe hadn't asked. It wouldn't have been right. But more than that he didn't have to. He'd know the answer when David looked at him the next time.

What scared him was that he knew exactly what he wanted the answer to be.


	2. Breathe

"Okay, breathe," Joe said, doing it himself.

David closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

There was a free parking spot on the lot of the hospital. When the car stopped, David didn't move.

"I'm going to be a father." His voice was full of awe and fear.

Joe couldn't help smiling. "Yes, you are. And if you go up there now, you might actually witness it."

David turned to him, his eyes pleading. Joe couldn't say for what. "David?"

The father to be took another deep breath, then leaned forward and kissed Joe on the mouth before getting out of the car.

They sprinted to the room they were directed to. Once there, Joe saw what had to be David's and Jane's family. He nodded at Kate. She smiled at him and then at her nervous wreck of a brother.

Joe watched them surround David and was ready to leave when David looked at him once more, before he was ushered away to Jane. Joe held his gaze, not smiling, just thinking 'Good luck' and 'I love you'.

Then David was gone and Joe left.

~~

It was only 6 hours later, when the call came.

"It's a girl," was what David said. "She's beautiful."

Joe closed his eyes and tried to imagine David's face. He could see the happiness and gratitude and love as if he were there himself.

"I'm happy for you." And he was. This had nothing to do with what they had and didn't have. This was just a wonderful gift for David.

"I gotta go," David said quickly, voices in the background.

Joe nodded to himself. Of course. He was happy that David had taken the time to call him at all.

"Call the others. I love you." And then there was a click and the line was dead.

Joe held the phone for a little while longer, closing his eyes and forcing himself not to say out loud, "I love you too."

Then he took a deep breath, opened his eyes and started dialing to tell the others the good news.


	3. One Moment

Joe watched silently from the door as Rachel cooed at father and daughter. He couldn't help smiling. Not even a week old, she always was the center of attention, not unlike her proud father. Although David was more than willing to step out of the limelight for once.

Rachel got up and with another careful stroke of the small head and a wide smile at David walked towards the door. She smiled at Joe and put her hand on his arm as she walked past him and then downstairs.

Joe watched for another moment as David doted on his daughter. Then he joined them and sat down in the chair that had previously been occupied by Rachel.

David's look warmed Joe's heart. It was so full of love. He thought of his sons, how every one of them was more precious to him than he could have ever imagined. This was what made the decisions they'd made worth it, even if it wasn't easy.

Joe basked in David's loving gaze as he always did, even if it was directed at his daughter today.

And then it wasn't, because David looked up and directly at Joe and the love in his eyes didn't diminish, even if it did change a bit, because he knew that Joe was watching him, that Joe understood.

David reached out with the hand that wasn't holding his daughter in place on his chest. He stroked Joe's temple and Joe wondered about Katherine and Jane downstairs. Something flickered in David's eyes, a slight shadow in the bright blue, but then they heard a voice and Katherine and Rachel's answering laugh.

David put his hand on Joe's neck and pulled him into a soft, deep kiss. Joe allowed it, forgetting about everyone else for an instant. He put his hand on David's chest next to his daughter, and when he felt a tiny hand grab his pinkie, for one moment life was perfect.


	4. Parenting

There he was. They'd been looking for David, and Joe should really wake him up so that they could continue shooting (right after David had gotten yelled at for not showing up again after the short break).

But for a moment he just watched David lying on the couch in Joe's trailer. He looked so peaceful. Joe grinned. Peaceful wasn't exactly one of the words you'd usually associate with David. But right now he regretted that he had to wake David up.

"Shhhh, hey," he said, putting his hand on David's shoulder and gently shaking him.

"Wha?" David was awake, abruptly sitting up. He rubbed his left eye and Joe only just held himself back from tousling his hair.

"Remember that little show we're doing? The one that you get _paid_ to act in?" Joe quirked his mouth.

David seemed confused, but got up. He rubbed his other eye. "Oh damn. I just wanted to lie down for a second."

"First tooth?" Joe guessed.

"I don't know how you survive _three_ of them!"

Joe laughed. "This is nothing. Soon she can walk around and will grab anything in sight and reach. And then there'll come the point when she looks at you for all the answers in the universe. And fights in school and of course the moment when she realizes you _don't_ have all the answers and that parents are really uncool. Oh, just wait till she wants to go out with that guy on the motorbike who's three years older than her but obviously the love of her young life. Or maybe till she gets her license and crashes your car."

David stared at him. "I hate you." But he leaned his head against Joe's shoulder as he said it.

Joe put his hand in his hair and stroked it soothingly. "Come on, daddy. Let's get this done, so that you can get home to her."

David lifted his head and looked at Joe, grateful and tired. He yawned and Joe put his arm around David's shoulder until they arrived to shoot the next scene together.


End file.
